Only You
by Misscelyunjae
Summary: Aku mencintaimu sesepi mungkin, sesederhana dan seapa adanya... YunJae/Yaoi/One Shoot/DLDR/Summary Gagal.


Title : Only You.

Author : Me.

Genre : Romance.

Cast : YunJae and Boa.

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : One Shoot.

**Warning : Boy X Boy, Dont Like Dont Read, No Bash, No Flame, No Wars.**

_Check It..._

"Kapan kau akan menepati janjimu padaku, Yun?"

Yunho terdiam, pria itu menunduk tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Keadaan menjadi rumit. Sedangkan Jaejoong terus mendesaknya.

Bagaimana bisa ia memutuskan kekasihnya sekarang dan kembali pada cinta pertamanya itu. Sangat kompleks menurut Yunho. Kekasihnya kini tidak mempunyai salah apapun. Ia tidak bisa begitu saja memutuskan. Lalu, Jaejoong? Sial pria itu selalu mendesak untuk memutuskan pacarnya kini.

Nyaris Enam tahun Yunho tidak pernah bertegur sapa dengan Jaejoong. Selama itu pula ia berusaha mencari tahu keberadaan Jaejoong. Wanita itu lah, teman sealumni Yunho dan Jaejoong yang menemani kesendirian Yunho. Tempat curhat Yunho yang menuangkan perasaan cinta pada Jaejoong.

Namun, semua berubah sejak setahun yang lalu. Dalam keputus asaan Yunho, wanita itu menawarkan cinta. Tanpa berpikir panjang Yunho menyambut. Pada saat itu jelas pikiran Yunho, bahwa Jaejoong tidak akan pernah bisa ia temui lagi. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Ia menemukan Jaejoong secara tidak sengaja Dua bulan lalu.

Pria itu masihlah sama seperti Enam tahun lalu. Masih sangat ceria, murah senyum, baik dan yang paling utama perasaan Yunho masih tidak berubah. Jangankan berubah bergeser saja nyaris tidak bisa.

Degupan jantung, hati yang meluap-luap. Sungguh, Yunho sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa merasakan hal yang sama selama ini? Mereka sudah lama berpisah. Terakhir bertemu perpisahan sekolah SMA mereka. Ketika itu ia bahkan lupa meminta alamat Jaejoong. Hanya terlalu senang dengan nilai yang nyaris sempurna mengalahkan Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Jaejoong memang rival sejati dalam hal pelajaran. Tapi di luar itu semua keduanya bersahabat. Tak elak menimbulkan kecemburuan dikalangan para gadis. Tentu hal itu bukan sesuatu yang tabu lagi. Jaejoong adalah pria cantik. Siapa yang mampu menepis kecantikannya? Tidak ada, dan Yunho baru menyadari perasaannya saat kesepian melanda hati tanpa kehadiran Jaejoong lagi.

"Kau tidak bisa kan, Yun?"

Yunho segera mendongak, menatap wajah datar Jaejoong yang nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Namun Yunho tahu, Jaejoong tengah mati-matian menyembunyikan perasaan.

"Bukan begitu Jae, Boa tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku yang bertemu lagi denganmu. Aku perlu..."

"Mungkin aku lebih baik tidak bertemu denganmu lagi," Jaejoong menatap nanar Yunho. Kekecewaan tergambar jelas dari iris mata indah Jaejoong.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya. Segera. Aku berjanji," Yunho tersenyum manis, menarik tubuh Jaejoong untuk ia dekap penuh cinta.

Debaran itu tidak pernah hilang. Selalu menjadi-jadi ketika bersama dengan Jaejoong tapi tidak dengan Boa yang menjadi kekasihnya selama setahun. "Aku janji padamu, Joongie. Aku tidak ingin lagi kehilanganmu."

"Tidak perlu berjanji terlalu banyak. Aku benci ketika setiap janji yang terucap berakhir sebagai omong kosong."

Perkataan Jaejoong memang sangat tajam. Yunho tidak bisa menyalahkan pria itu atas apa yang dirasakan. Ia malah lebih memberatkan pada diri sendiri. Sebuah penyesalan pun selalu terucap di bibir hati Yunho selama sebulan ini setelah ia berhasil mendapatkan Jaejoong menjadi kekasih.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku harus bisa bersabar menunggumu, maaf Sayangku," bisik Yunho. Penyesalan yang selalu ia sesalkan kala ia tidak bisa mengakui Jaejoong adalah miliknya di depan seluruh dunia.

Pria itu terdiam, perlahan membalas pelukan Yunho dengan erat. Segaris senyuman manis nan tipis menghiasi bibir, "Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Tidak ingin lagi menghiasi malamku dengan mimpi bersama denganmu. Aku ingin kita menjadi nyata. Seperti ini, sangat nyaman dan hangat."

Yunho tersenyum lembut. Hatinya menghangat dengan ucapan ajaib Jaejoong yang sederhana, "Aku juga. Perasaanku kosong. Tidak tersentuh siapa pun selain kau. Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku, Jae."

"Dan aku ingin mencintaimu sesepi mungkin, sesederhana dan seapa adanya," Jaejoong menyamankan pelukan mereka.

Di dalam apartemen mewah Yunho yang selalu menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan mereka. Setiap malam, setiap waktu ketika mereka berbagi rindu yang membuncah.

Ke depannya memang akan banyak kejadian yang akan terjadi. Masalah dengan Boa. Jujur saja Yunho tidak tega memutuskan wanita itu. Boa terlalu baik, terlalu sempurna untuk menerima segala kekurangan Yunho. Tapi, tetap saja dentuman di dada selalu menjadi milik Jaejoong.

Entahlah, ia sudah berusaha mencintai Boa selama masa mereka bersama. Naas rasa itu tidak pernah muncul. Boa tetaplah akan menjadi seorang teman bagi Yunho. Perlakuan Yunho pada wanita itu pun masih saja sama seperti sebelum mereka bersama dalam hubungan. Datar. Yunho kerap mengucapkan kata rindu pada Jaejoong di depan Boa.

Ia mengerti bagaimana kesakitan Boa, mungkin. Yunho hanya merasa nyaman ketika ia mencurahkan isi hati pada wanita itu. Hingga ia memiliki pria yang bertahta di hatinya ini. Ia memiliki Jaejoong, teramat senang ketika pria kecintaannya membalas perasaan yang sama.

"Aku tidak ingin membebankan semua padamu, Yun. Aku hanya menuntut janjimu untuk hanya ada aku."

Yunho mengangguk, ia membalik tubuh Jaejoong dan mendekap dari belakang. Menatap permandangan indah yang ada di balkon apartemen ini. Kota Seoul yang ramai di malam hari.

"Sedikitpun Sayangku, kau tidak membebankan apapun padaku. Aku tahu sudah seharusnya aku memilih diantara kalian."

"Jadi pilihanmu?" Tanya Jaejoong, menggengam ragu jemari Yunho yang berada di atas perutnya.

Yunho terkekeh pelan, mencium sekilas pipi Jaejoong dan berbisik, "Selalu Kim Jaejoong lah yang akan ku pilih."

"Aku hanya ragu, ketika kau berhadapan dengan Boa, perasaanmu akan goyah."

"Semoga saja tidak. Aku akan mengingat bayangan wajahmu," Yunho menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Jaejoong. Meresapi setiap rasa cinta yang tak pernah akan habis mereka rasakan.

"Aku takut."

"Jangan takut."

"Aku takut jika dia akan menahanmu."

"Seandainya begitu, aku lebih takut jika harus kehilanganmu, lagi."

"Aku datang diantara hubungan kalian, Yunho. Aku tahu bagaimana posisiku. Aku yang bersalah, aku yang merebutmu dari dia, aku yang..."

"Tidak ada yang kau rebut satupun dari Boa. Semua memang menjadi milikmu sejak dulu. Hati ini, cinta, degupan, bahkan diriku. Tidakkah kau tahu aku menderita selama tidak adanya kau?"

"Kau bahkan mengucapkannya lebih dari seratus kali."

"Hanya mengingatkan jika aku bisa gila karena harus ke titik itu lagi."

Jaejoong menggeleng singkat dan menoleh sedikit ke arah Yunho, "Tidak akan pernah terjadi, setelah apa yang sudah kita lewati."

"Aah, itu kenapa aku sangat mencintaimu, kau terlalu mengerti bagaimana aku tanpa harus berucap sepatah kata."

"Hanya melengkapi kebungkamanmu selama ini."

Keduanya tersenyum, menatap penuh cinta satu sama lain. Perasaan Yunho yang seakan didesak menguap entah ke mana. Jaejoong selalu bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman. Bahkan ketika pria itu menempatkannya pada situasi sulit yang mencekam. Jaejoong bisa mengubah suasana hati Yunho dengan cepat.

_Braakk._

Bunyi sesuatu yang jatuh tak jauh dari mereka terdengar. Kedua pria berbeda kontras namun saling melengkapi satu sama lain itu segera menoleh ke belakang. Keterkejutan nyata adalah gambaran dari ekspresi Yunho maupun Jaejoong.

Yunho melepas pelukannya pada Jaejoong. Mata musangnya mendelik, gugup langsung menyergap dirinya kala maniknya bertemu dengan manik wanita yang tadi mereka bahas.

"Boa, lama tidak bertemu," ujar Jaejoong memecah hening yang nyaris singgah. Meskipun perasaannya cukup tidak nyaman. Namun Jaejoong paham situasi seperti ini cepat lambat akan diketahui wanita itu. Melalui mulut Yunho sendiri atau seperti sekarang. Disaksikan secara langsung.

"Jaejoong-ah, kau..." Boa membungkam mulutnya, mata wanita itu berair ingin menangis. Pandangannya menatap Yunho penuh terluka.

"Iya, ini aku. Kaget?" Tanya Jaejoong, sorot mata besar itu menatap iba pada Boa yang nyaris terjatuh di lantai balkon.

"Udaranya sudah cukup dingin, lebih baik kita bicara ke dalam," Yunho tersenyum canggung, menggenggam jemari Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Sebenarnya, Yunho sangat khawatir dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Kerumitan seolah menjadi-jadi namun juga semakin cepat diakhiri. Ia merasa bersalah pada Boa. Tapi, ia juga tidak ingin lagi mendustai wanita itu. Tidak pernah bisa terjadi apa-apa pada mereka selama bersama-sama.

Boa memejamkan matanya kala pasangan itu masuk ke dalam melewatinya. Hati Boa bagai ditusuk-tusuk. Tak pernah bisa dibayangkan jika hari jadi satu tahun mereka akan dihadiahi sebuah luka ini. Tadinya Boa ingin memberi kejutan pada Yunho. Boa sengaja menyogok Yoochun untuk memberitahu _password _apartemen pria itu. Naas, hal yang tak diinginkan malah dilihatnya.

Secepatnya Boa berbalik, menuju ruang tamu milik pria yang entah menganggapnya kekasih atau bukan itu. Boa duduk di depan Jaejoong. Pria itu hanya menunduk sesekali menghela napas.

"Maaf," satu kata perdana yang meluncur di mulut Yunho saat Boa menatap Jaejoong penuh dengan benci.

"Maaf?" Tanya Boa, sedikit terkekeh menyembunyikan perasaan meluap-luap karena emosi.

"Maaf karena harus menyembunyikan ini darimu. Maaf, seharusnya dari awal aku mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong sudah ku temukan, dan sekarang kami..."

"Yunho-ah, apa artinya aku untukmu?"

Yunho menautkan keningnya, cukup bingung dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Boa yang menggenggam erat tas hitam miliknya. Yunho tersenyum tulus, ia memang merasa jahat. Namun Yunho merasa senang jika diberi kesempatan mengekspresikan arti Boa dalam hidupnya.

"Sahabat terbaik, pendengar yang baik, gadis yang tangguh, dan sangat sempurna."

Boa mengangguk, perih menjalar kesekujur tubuhnya. Sahabat. Jadi hanya itu arti dirinya untuk Yunho. Dipaksanya senyuman mengukir di bibir, beranjak dari sofa yang tadi diduduki dan berucap, "Tadinya aku pikir akan memberi sebuah kejutan untuk hari jadi kita. Tapi, aku yang terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang yang sekian tahun menghilang."

"Aku tidak pernah menghilang. Kau tahu keberadaanku, Boa. Kau tahu tapi kau menyembunyikan," sahut Jaejoong polos. Sudah lama Jaejoong menahan kalimat ini keluar dari mulut. Kali ini tidak tahan lagi. Yunho sangat menyayangi Boa. Dan Jaejoong tahu. Bukan perasaan sayang yang perlu dikhawatirkan karena Yunho memang benar-benar mencintainya.

Musang Yunho mendelik tajam, menatap lamat-lamat Jaejoong dan Boa yang saling pandang. Semenit kemudian, wanita itu terkekeh dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan apartemen milik Yunho.

Selama beberapa menit hening terjadi diantara keduanya. Hingga gelakan Yunho membuat Jaejoong mendongak, tidak mengerti akan sikap pria yang dicintainya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, Yunho menghela napas sebelum berucap, "Tidakkah kau berpikir aku seperti orang idiot karenanya?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, ia menangkup wajah Yunho. Pria itu bergetar hebat. Emosi sangat jelas menguasai Yunho. "Hanya permainan takdir, tidak perlu disesali karena kita sudah bersama."

Decakan sempurna lolos dari bibir hati Yunho, musangnya berkilat-kilat. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya jika Boa mengetahui dengan pasti di mana keberadaan cintanya. Tapi wanita itu hanya diam, mendengarkan cerita, menghiburnya, memeluknya saat kerinduan akan Jaejoong menguasai. Yunho merasa benar-benar bodoh.

"Takdir kau bilang, Jae seharusnya..."

"Cintanya padamu yang membuatnya tidak ingin mengatakan di mana aku. Tidak ingin mempertemukan cinta kita. Dia mencintaimu."

Yunho menatap mata indah Jaejoong. Kenapa pria ini begitu sangat tenang. Ia merasa sedikit lebih baik karena Jaejoong menenangkan.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, tidakkah dia sadar bahwa cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan?"

"Obsesi akan cintalah yang membuat orang seakan tidak ingin mendengar. Sama seperti dirimu Yunho-ah, kau mencintaiku, meskipun kau bersama dengannya tapi kau tidak peduli dan tetap ingin bersama denganku."

Sesaat Yunho terdiam, ia merenungkan kata-kata Jaejoong. Ia membenarkan kalimat terakhir Jaejoong tapi tidak untuk tindakan pembodohan Boa padanya. Yunho masih sangat emosi jika harus mengingat itu.

"Kadang rasa ingin memiliki itu lebih besar dari perasaan cinta itu sendiri. Tidak perlu menyalahkannya Yun. Karena dalam kamus cinta tidak ada kata pembenaran dan juga salah. Semua yang mencinta sama, hanya mementingkan rasa cintanya tanpa tahu ini salah atau benar," Jaejoong mencium sekilas bibir Yunho, "Tapi yang perlu kau ingat aku mencintaimu."

Senyuman langsung mengembang di bibir Yunho. Ia segera memeluk Jaejoong. Benar kata Jaejoong, yang perlu ia tahu dan ingat hanyalah bagaimana perasaan pria itu padanya, "Dan aku mencintaimu hingga ke titik aku pikir aku akan gila, jika harus kehilanganmu, lagi. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

_**Fin.**_

EYD ga beraturan Typo dimana" -bow-

Maaf lagi melankolis, jadi bikin ff gaje ini. Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia membaca, dan terima kasih jika berkenan memberikan reviews ~

Kata" yang "_Aku mencintaimu sesepi mungkin, sesederhana dan seapa adanya_" . Ini aku kutip dari status temen WA aku, aku ga tau itu kata" milik siapa sebenarnya, dan aku pinjem ya -peace- kata"nya bagus soalnya. Dan yang terakhir itu kata dari salah satu drama aku letakin disitu cuma di remake dikit :D . -slaap-

**With Love ~**

**Misscel ^^**

.

.

.


End file.
